The Ghost of Dipper's Past
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: Anastasia Baker is a 15 year old girl who was placed under a spell to be a ghost for the rest of her life. But she also lost her memory of anyone she knew before hand, except for her name. What will happen when Dipper Pines come in to help her out to get her back to her normal self?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone singing or someone's thought bubble**_

 ***BOLDED +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK OR MEMORY**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **[The ghost-girl's nickname is pronounced On-a. Enjoy the story]**

It was another sun shinny day out in Gravity Falls. And it's been a long time since anything spooky had happened. Gruncle (great uncle) Stanley Pines was finishing up in the Mystery Shack while his niece and nephew, Dipper and Mable Pines were hanging outside. They were now around 16 years old and it was the summer after their Freshmen year in high school.

Mable still liked sweaters, and was wearing one that was pink with a black musical note in the center. Dipper still wore his cap from when he was a kid, his shorts, a plain t-shirt, and his blue vest. He had to get a new one since he grew some.

"Man, it feels like yesterday that we were fighting off weird goblins and such!" Mable said with excitement.

"Yeah. It does." Dipper responded, not really paying attention to what his twin sister had to say.

"Dipper, what's the matter?" Mable asked as she looked over to him, only to see that he was reading one the journals he was obsessed with.

"Nothing, Mable. I'm just reading over the journals to see if I missed anything." Dipper responded.

"Dipper, you have read those journals every summer for the past, who knows how many years! I'm sure you haven't missed anything."

"You could be right." Dipper sighed as he closed the book.

"Besides, this year we probably won't even see any sort of crazy things! So you can relax." Mable countered before running back inside the Mystery Shack, leaving Dipper there alone.

"Mable is probably right." He said to himself before opening the book again to read over something he found. "But she told me this at such a bad time. I have to find a way to find her." He began to read the passage he found...about evil spells.

XXXXXXXXX

A young girl sat in a room alone, just thinking. She had to find a way to get out of this state and go back to being her 15 year old self. In case you guys didn't guess it, but this girl was a ghost. She was put under a spell to be like this forever, unless she found an answer to break it...or true love. Yeah, that was like a Beauty and the Beast sort of thing, but so what?! The witch who made her like this wasn't very creative.

"My family must be worried sick about me." She said out loud. "That is...if I had a family." You see, when this girl was turned into a ghost, she lost all her memories as well. The only thing she did remember was her name.

"Come on, Anastasia, think. Who did you know before this spell was placed on you?" The girl known as Anastasia (Ana for short) said to herself as she stood up and began to walk around with her light grey gown flowing as she did so. She was a skinny little thing (mainly because she hardly eaten since she was turned into a ghost), with white medium length hair that hung on her back and shoulders.

"Come on brain! Work!" Anastasia yelled at herself, before punching a wall, with her hand going through it. "Stupid spell." She said to herself.

Anastasia looked out the window, and her aggressive nature melted away as she looked up at the nice blue sky and puffy clouds. That was when she noticed a photo on a table. She walked up to it, and took it into her hands. She smiled as she looked at the photo of herself with a boy and a girl. She actually knew what she looked like too. It wasn't just her name, but what she looked like before the spell was placed on her is what she remembered the most.

Her hair was brown, and medium length. She wore a purple and very light purple striped shirt, with a purple sailor collar on her neck, that had a very light purple line on it. Around her waist was two light purple bands, with a purple skirt that had light purple trimming the bottom of it. She wore light purple knee-high socks with purple boots as well. She also had a very light purple long sleeved t-shirt underneath the tank shirt. Her nails were purple and around her neck was a very light purple chocker necklace. Yeah, you could tell that her favorite color was purple.

 **(SONG: "Journey to the Past" - Disney's Anastasia)**

She smiled some more as she placed the photo back down, while looking at her now light grey nails. "I'm going to find out who I truly am...no matter what the cost." She said to herself.

 _Heart don't fail me now/courage don't desert me/don't turn back/now that we're here/people always say/life is full of choices/no one ever mentions/fear/or how the world can seem so vast/on a journey/to the past._

Anastasia ran to the closet she had and pulled out some clothes she was going to change into. She had to leave the comfort of this abandoned building in order to find out who she was. She grabbed a hair tie as well and some boots she knew well (only in a light grey) and white knee high socks.

 _Somewhere down this road/I know someone's waiting/years of dreams just can't be wrong/arms will open wide/I'll be safe and wanted/finally home where I belong/well starting now/I'm learning fast/on this journey/to the past._

She was about to go behind the screen when she noticed another photo on the table she was sitting at earlier. She walked up to it and saw that it was a photo of herself, two grown ups, and another girl with black hair and green tips, with dark brown eyes.

 _Home/love/family/there was once a time I must have had them too/home/love/family/I will never be complete until I find you!_

Anastasia ran behind the screen with the clothes she found (after setting down the photo) and came out wearing a white and light grey striped t-shirt, with a long sleeve grey t-shirt underneath and white shorts. On her feet were white knee-high socks and grey ankle boots. Around her neck was a grey chocker necklace and her hair was now in a single braid that hung behind her back.

 _One step at a time/one hope then another/who knows where this road may go/back to who I was/on to find my future/things my heart still needs to know/yes/let this be a sign/let this road be mine/let it lead me to my past/and take me home/at LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!_

 **(End of song)**

Anastasia smiled excitedly as she ran out of the house, going through the wall and running around town to find out who she was, and who she was meant to be.

XXXXXXXXX

Dipper was lying in his bed that night, still reading the same passage as before, while Mable was sound asleep in the bed across the way. He analyzed everything that could be analyzed, and nothing was telling him how to find his best friend.

In case you all didn't know, but back in their hometown, Dipper and Mable had this friend they'd always hang out with. They practically grew up with her! And she would get so excited whenever they'd come home...especially Dipper.

Now she was missing, and he needed to find her. He was going to do whatever it took to find her and bring her home. But how was beyond him.

Dipper closed the journal and grabbed his vest, hat, and shoes, before heading outside to clear his head. He walked around town, with his hands in the pockets of his vest, as he thought about his friend. He had to find a way to save her, before it was too late.

 **(SONG: "Find a way" – Working with Lemons) [Look up the video. It is really good! It stars Jack Frost and Elsa...that's why I love it so much lol]**

Anastasia walked around town, seeing young couples kiss, hold hands, or even just have a meal together.

 _ANASTASIA: If only a touch/if just for a moment/is somewhere that someone/who I can hold/is somewhere that some place/where I'm to go/CHORUS/Am I living a life that seems frozen in time/searching for warmth but my world is cold/and I'm stuck in a dream/with no end it seems/can I find a way/find a way/find a way._

Dipper had stopped at a bench in the park, and just sat there for the longest time.

 _DIPPER: Days turn to years/and it seems for a lifetime/that I've tried going solo/been on my own/can I find just something/for this heart of stone/CHORUS/Am I living a life that seems frozen in time/searching for warmth but my world is cold/and I'm stuck in a dream/with no end it seems/can I find a way/find a way/find a way._

He then stood up and began to walk once more.

 _DIPPER: I've spent life concealed/too much time unseen/wondering why/I'm stuck in between_

 _ANASTASIA: The closer I get/I push love away/it just causes heartache/heartache and pain  
_

 _BOTH: I've tried letting go/now I want to hold on!_

 _ANASTASIA: Find a way_

 _DIPPER: Find a way_

 _ANASTASIA: Find a way_

 _DIPPER: Find a way (ANASTASIA: Find a way)_

Anastasia had stopped walking for a while, and looked up at the sky before beginning to walk back down the trail she was on.

 _ANASTASIA: And I'm living a life that seems frozen in time_

 _DIPPER: Searching for warmth/but my world is cold_

 _BOTH: And I'm stuck in a dream/with no end it seems_

Just then, Dipper could feel a cold eminating around him. Not just any cold, like the coolness of night, but more of a supernatural cold.

 _DIPPER: Find a way (find a way)_

 _ANASTASIA: Find a way (find a way)_

 _DIPPER: Find a way_

 _ANASTASIA: Find a way (find a way)_

 _BOTH: Find a way!_

Once he felt the coldness hit his skin, he bumped into someone, making him spin around and jump back like 2 feet away from the girl he bumped into. Same went for Anastasia.

 _ANASTASIA: Find a way_

 _DIPPER: Find a way_

They stared at each other for the longest time. Anastasia knew this boy from somewhere, she just couldn't put her finger on it. And Dipper...well, let's just say he recognized her off the bat.

 _BOTH: Find a way_

 **(End of song)**

Dipper stared at her for a long while, which made Anastasia feel a bit uneasy. He was the only one who was able to see her so far, and him just giving her the stare down was just creepy. But then, he said one single word, which shocked her to the core.

"Anastasia? Is that really you?"

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Hey everyone! I hope you all liked the first chapter of my Gravity Falls story. I came up with the idea after one of the episodes and I was late into the game of the show. So, yeah (lol).**

 **Let me know if you have an idea for the next chapter, and I'll most likely consider idea, because I haven't watched enough of the show to come up with anything. I mean, I have a general idea, but I like using your guys' ideas as well. So, please, if you have an idea, let me know. I'll most likely consider it.**

 **Anyway, thank you all so much for reading. God bless!**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone singing or someone's thought bubble**_

 ***BOLDED +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK OR MEMORY**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

"Anastasia? Is-is that really you?"

"How-how do you know my name? Who are you?" Anastasia asked, feeling creeped out.

"It's me, Dipper! We were best friends! Don't you remember that?!" Dipper yelled as he went to grab her hand, but she backed away from him before he could. "Ana...?"

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are." Anastasia replied.

"How can you not remember m...?!" Dipper began before he realized he could practically see right through her. "You're a ghost."

"Yeah...I am. And you're the only one who's been able to see me. No one even gives me the light of day." Anastasia said as she looked away from him, with her braid flying onto her shoulder.

"But I will!" Dipper stated, before realizing he was too eager with saying that, and before coughing slightly and responding with something else. "I mean, you have me now. I'll give you the light of day." He stated with a slight blush on his cheeks, which made Anastasia giggle a little bit.

"You're funny." She said. Dipper grinned at her. She may not have remembered him, but it sure felt good to see her again...even if she was a ghost.

"So, how did you end up like this?" He asked.

"Well, I was placed under an evil spell! But I don't know who placed it on me." Anastasia answered, before she noticed Dipper pull out a journal that was his Gruncle Ford's and began to flip through the pages. He showed her the passage about evil spells and she looked back at him.

"I think I'm able to help you find a way to break it." Dipper stated.

"You think you can?" Anastasia's smile was all Dipper needed to see to grin again and nod his head yes. "Oh, thank you! Maybe if I break this curse I'll be able to find out if I had a family!" She yelled, with excitement that was like how Mable celebrated.

 _No wonder I had a crush on this girl._ He thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in California, their parents were comforting two parents of a lost child. They were devastated, and couldn't understand why she would leave.

"I'm sure she'll come back soon, Clara." Dipper and Mable's mom said to Clara Baker.

"I hope so. I'm really worried about her." Clara stated as she placed her head into her husband Greg's shoulder, which made him in return hold her close to him.

"I can still hear her singing in her room sometimes, but every time I go in there to listen...she's not there." Greg stated.

"I'm sure she's fine." The father of Dipper and Mable said.

But what they didn't know, was that a ghost was watching them from the corner of the living room, with her long black and gray gown hitting the floor. "Oh, she's alright. But unless she breaks the spell...she'll never come home." She said with an evil giggle before disappearing out of the room by fading away.

XXXXXXXXXX

The girl from the corner of Clara and Greg Baker's house appeared in the middle of the abandoned house that she left Anastasia in.

"Anastasia! Come out, darling!" She called as she walked up to the photo on the table of herself, Anastasia, and the two parents she was watching earlier. She stared at it for a long while before growing angry and slamming it face down on the table.

"Anastasia! Come out now!" She called again. She walked around even more, when she saw the photo of Anastasia and that boy and girl. "Oh, Dipper and Mable. How tragic that they won't ever see her again." She said before looking at the wardrobe closet and had noticed it was slightly opened. "No...she left." The girl frantically ran to the closet and opened it up, only to see that the clothes she had set aside for her if she ever did break the spell, was gone.

"Why would she leave?!" The girl said with venom in her voice.

"I don't know." A voice responded making the girl spin around to see a young man with short golden blond hair and demon looking eyes. He wore a yellow suit with a white button up shirt underneath the gold jacket and a black tie and black dress shoes. He even had a black top hat on his head.

The girl growled before yelling: "What do you want, Bill!?"

"I just came to check up on Anastasia as well, and found that she was gone. You should have put a barrier on this place so she wouldn't have left." Bill said.

"Watch it! I made you be a real human ghost, don't make me turn you back to being a triangle!" The girl yelled at him.

"Relax, Evanora." Bill said as he walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe she wanted a change of scenery."

"Or maybe she wants to learn who she is. If she finds out who she is, then she goes back to being human and will regain her memory. I can't let that happen." The girl now known as Evanora said.

"Is that so bad? I mean..."

"If she goes back to being human, you go back to being a triangle!"

"How is that possible!?"

"You don't understand!"

"Then explain it to me!"

Evanora looked at Bill with anger present in her eyes, before she took a breathe and said what she had to say. "I'll die for good, if she becomes human again. And when I die...you turn back into a triangle, and end up going back to the strange dimension you came from!"

"She has to go." Bill said finally realizing the gravity of their situation.

 **(SONG: "Friends on the Otherside" – Princess and the Frog – Elsie Lovelock cover)***

EVANORA: That's what I like to hear, my little Bill! Now let's come up, with a plan. _Welcome to my world/goodbye to your world/and I've got friends on the otherside._ Don't worry about me. I've done this plenty of times before. Just a little parlor trick, don't worry. _Sit down at my table/put your mind at ease/if you relax it'll enable me to do/anything I please/I can see her future/I could change it around some too/I'll look deep into her heart and soul_

BILL: She does have a soul, does she?

 _EVANORA: make her wildest dreams come true/I've got voodoo/I've got hoodoo/I've got things I ain't even tried/and I've got friends on the otherside._

Just as Evanora sat down in a chair next to Bill, a crystal ball appeared in the center of the table, and in front of the evil couple.

 _EVANORA: The ball/the ball/the ball will tell/where she went and where she is as well/the ball/the ball/just look deep/take a little trip into her future with me._

Evanora the shot up her hand, making a projection of Anastasia show up in front of them.

 _EVANORA: Now she is where I expected her to be/but she's standing with that nerdy Pinetree/_ how the heck did she find Dipper _/he's showing her a book/and what is with that look/she is excited to be finding out who she truly is._ Oh, no.

BILL: I should have known. It's summer in this dimension! The Pines twins are with that no-good Stanley Pines again this year.

EVANORA: Worst of all, he is the only one who can see her. And he is going to help her find out the truth! _He cannot/he cannot/he cannot help her/if he knew any better/he'd stay away from her/oh, I need a plan/I need to find a way/to keep those two apart/their friendship is stronger than I have ever imagined/and if they were together/it would be even worse/but in our future/the future I see/is exactly the future that we want it to be._

Evanora showed a future in disaray, and with them both as the rulers, and Anastasia, as a ghost, mourning the death of Dipper and Mable Pines.

BILL: Come on, Evanora. We have a plan to complete...to destroy them.

Evanora made the image disappear and go back into the crystal ball as she stood up and stood in the far end of the room, as black and green smoke began to swirl around everything, before it went towards her.

 _EVANORA: Yes...are you ready/are you ready/transformation central/transformation central/transmatification central/I can feel it/we're changing/we're changing/we're changing alright/it's time we start a fight/and if they lose/don't blame us/they can blame our friends on the otherside!_ (Evil laughter)

 **(End of song)**

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


End file.
